


A Bowl of Katsudon with You

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are about to get married in a few months. Makkachin knows, Yurio knows, the katsukis know, Viktor's rink-family knows...the entire world knows. So when Yuuri gets sick one day, Viktor decides to do sweet gestures to help his fiance get through the stress. And if it means sharing a bowl of katsudon with a feverish Yuuri, Viktor will be there. Spooning bites for his loved one because you never know if an angel is sitting in front of you.For Viktor, he already knows the answer.





	1. Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinestealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [sunshinestealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer) in the [Yuri_on_Ice_Lesson_Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yuri_on_Ice_Lesson_Prompt) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yuuri teaches Viktor to make katsudon.

When Viktor woke up that morning, Yuuri wasn’t next to him. His arms were bare, cold without Yuuri’s touch. Viktor eased out of bed slowly. Poking his hand over the nightstand, fishing for his phone. The time illuminated over the screen.  _ 5:15 a.m.  _ Viktor scratched the back of his head. The sleeve of his tank-top slipped off his shoulder. He shuffled around the bedroom, waving his arms in front of him. Squinting his eyes by the time he touched the bedroom door, felt it loosen under his grasp.

Yuuri had gone this way.

Viktor followed. Stepping over a sleeping Makkachin, but Viktor paused to scratch behind the poodle’s ear. Fingers trailing over Makkachin’s poofy back, Viktor walked forward. Brushing his shoulder against the hallway for support. Ears alert when he heard a  _ clank.  _ From the bathroom, but there was no light. But a bottle of pills rolled out from the doorway, smacking the tip of Viktor’s toes.

He wasn’t dreaming,  _ right? _

Viktor wasn’t in a Japanese horror film that showcased the  _ Tokyo Crows,  _ a pretty horrifying movie that messed with a viewer’s psychology than their gross-meter. Not that Viktor watched it or anything. But back to the topic at hand,  _ something  _ was in Viktor’s bathroom and Yuuri was missing. Tiptoeing closer to the bathroom, Viktor held his breath. Snuck his hand through the crack between the door, flicked the light on with his pinkie.

Ten different light bulbs flickered on at the same time. Bathing the bathroom in light, stirring a snoring-figure from the toilet. It was Yuuri! And Viktor rejoiced, enveloping his fiance into his arms. Tucking his chin onto the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder. Squishing his precious  _ katsudon,  _ but Yuuri nudged Viktor with his finger.

_ “Sweetheart, are you okay?” _

“Now I am!”

Yuuri winced. Viktor whispered an apology before kissing the tip of Yuuri’s nose.

And then, he saw the problem. Well, he  _ felt  _ it first. There was a level of self-control involved when Viktor parted his lips off from Yuuri’s nose. Three seconds of nothing before Viktor grabbed the mouthwash bottle and took a swig. Yuuri managed a weak chuckle before he blew his nose into a very sticky, wad of tissues. Compressed because he had been holding the wad all night long.

“Baby, are you sick?”

Yuuri weakly punched Viktor on the chest.  _ “I didn’t want to bother you this morning, so I came here by myself.” _

“Turn on the lights next time.” Viktor escorted Yuuri back to the bedroom, tucking his fiance in. Keeping a fresh box of tissues right next to his love, and Yuuri thanked him.

_ “I’m sorry for scaring you.” _

Viktor shook his head. “I’m just glad that a crow wasn’t in my bathroom.”

The two managed to laugh, even though it was too early to do so. Viktor crawled right next to Yuuri, snuggled under the same blanket. Today was Saturday, so they didn’t have to go to the rink. However, today was also their date-night and Viktor could only imagine how anxious Yuuri would be if they had to go out. So even though the Russian was underneath his blanket,  _ cuddling with his love, _ Viktor hatched out a perfect plan.

He and Yuuri were going to make katsudon. The catch:  _ Viktor was going to do all the cooking. _

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Yuuri mumbled, curled on a stool. Snuggled under a blanket, hugging a box of tissues as Viktor pulled out an apron from the closet. Tying it from behind before raiding the fridge.

“It’ll be  _ perfect,  _ Yuuri. What’s the first ingredient?”

Yuuri wiped back a tear. “Let’s make an easy version. Can you steam two cups of rice for me?”

“With the rice-cooker, right?”

Yuuri nodded.

Viktor shoveled through the cupboard, yanking out the stubborn rice bag. Measuring two cups of rice before tossing it into the rice-cooker. About to turn it on, but Yuuri managed to stop him in time.

“The rice will be tastier  _ if  _ you wash and soak it, dear.” Yuuri struggled off his stool, but Viktor told Yuuri that he had everything under control. Until the Russian somehow set the rice ablaze. No, that didn’t happen, but Yuuri felt very uneasy when Viktor started manhandling the rice. So Yuuri slipped off his stool anyway, came from behind, and helped to soften Viktor’s touch. The sudden cuddle peaked Viktor’s interest, and he managed to get Yuuri to laugh a few times before the rice was in the rice-cooker. Plugged and cooking.

Next was the meat and though Yuuri was ill, he didn’t exactly  _ trust  _ Viktor with it. So while he handled the meat, Viktor cracked some eggs into a metal bowl and started whisking with chopsticks. A bowl of flour laid to the side. Viktor occasional dusted his fiance with flour until Yuuri threatened to slap Viktor with the frying pan. Viktor kept his distance, but he still teased Yuuri. Here and there. Brought the box of tissues when Yuuri needed it the most.

Meat prepped and battered, dropped into a pan of oil. Until baked and crispy after two minutes. Yuuri moved the pork around with a  _ huge  _ pair of wooden chopsticks. Viktor hovered behind him, asking Yuuri when it was appropriate to flip the meat. Yuuri showed him, pointing at the golden crust before flipping over the pork slice. Yuuri passed his chopsticks to Viktor, and the Russian did his fair-share. Earning Yuuri’s seal of approval.

So while Viktor took over the meat, Yuuri prepared the vegetables and the stock. Thinly slicing some shallots before mixing in sauces into a vat of chicken stock. Swirling the contents together. Heating his shallots over another frying pan, bumping Viktor with his hip when he moved in. Cooking the shallots until they were soft before pouring in the stock, and Viktor topped it all off with the crispy pork.

The rice was about done, so Viktor shoveled divided the bounty between two bowls. All the while, Yuuri cracked three eggs and drizzled them over the golden pork. Cooked until satisfaction. Dazzling the contents over perky rice and enjoying the meal.

Freshly-made katsudon at eight. In the morning. Makkachin wagged her tail. Following after her owners until Viktor offered a piece of his cutlet bowl to the poodle.

“That isn’t good for Makkachin.”

“Let her eat while she still can,” Viktor said, rubbing his poodle’s underbelly before Makkachin could steal another crispy cutlet.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Lounging back on the couch, trying to comprehend the situation that he was in. Sitting in the living room with his fiance, eating dinner for breakfast, and enjoying some Makkachin-time. And after breakfast, Yuuri felt a little better.


	2. A Moment with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheesy moment where Viktor asks Yuuri out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those cheesy, fluffy prompts for OTPs. Yeah, I have a lot of those lying around.
> 
> It'll make me feel better having each 42 buffalo wings.

Yuuri woke up with the worst headache. Sprawled across his and Viktor’s bed. Pillows smooshed against the sides of his head. The softness steadied Yuuri’s breathing, and he managed to find a sock that slipped off during his afternoon nap. A fuzzy sock that Viktor made for him on Christmas. Each stitch was another red thread that tugged him and Yuuri closer. Yuuri slipped the sock back on, wiggling his toes around in it. Closing his eyes and imagining Viktor’s touch. The loving care he brought, making sure that Yuuri’s feet were never cold when he slept.

Yuuri dug his face into the pillows, suddenly too warm for his own good.

_“I can rule the world, JJ~ Just follow me!”_

Somehow or another, Viktor convinced Yuuri to have that song as his ringtone. Even though the Russian didn’t appreciate JJ’s antics, he had to admit that the Canadian had style. _JJ-style,_ but Viktor would never admit that to the man. So here Yuuri was, contemplating whether or not he wanted to answer his phone. JJ’s theme eased his headache, but it was more noise than he was used to. Tossing a pillow off of him, Yuuri sat up and grabbed his phone. Viktor was calling.

Did he accidentally lock himself in the bathroom? _Again?_

Yuuri brought the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

_“Oh, Yuuri~! Did you just wake up?”_

Yuuri blinked. “Yes.”

_“Splendid. I was wondering if you’re free this afternoon.”_

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah. I’m free this afternoon. Um, Viktor? Where are you?”

_“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back at the apartment in--”_

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Yuuri hid his smile with the back of his hand. He knew Viktor couldn’t see it, but he was sure that his fiance could _hear_ it. Sure enough, Viktor had a smile in his voice too.

_“Do you want it to be one?”_

Yuuri chuckled. “A date just two months shy of our wedding.” The Japanese man pulled on his glasses and whistled. The _pitter patter_ of Makkachin’s paws as the poodle scrambled into the bedroom. Hopping onto the bed and Yuuri scratched the dog’s underbelly.

 _“Is that Makkachin?”_ Viktor’s voice cracked, and the poodle began to whine. Calling for Viktor, so Yuuri placed the phone by Makkachin’s ear and Viktor cooed and baby-talked to his precious girl. Makkachin’s tail wagged like a rudder.

Yuuri brought his phone back to his ear. “Mr. Nikiforov, our baby misses you.”

 _“I miss both of you,”_ Viktor whispered back. _“Fifteen minutes, darling.”_

The call ended and Yuuri’s headache was gone for the most part. Sure, he stayed in bed and snuggled against Makkachin because she was so cute. However, Yuuri had a date, so he had to kiss Makkachin’s nose before slipping out of bed. Rummaging through the closet for something to slip into to, but Yuuri needed his pockets. To carry tissues, medicine, Vitamin C tablets, and all the good stuff. Sniffling, Yuuri tugged on a hoodie that Yurio bought for him a few weeks ago.

Red, white, and blue with an oinking pig sewn across the back. It looked a lot like Yurio’s practice jacket, minus the oinking pig. And in a strange way, it was the boy’s way of accepting Yuuri into the rink-family, and the skater appreciated it as he shuffled down to the living room. Stepping over slippers that Makkachin liked to chew, dodging past sports bags and turned over skates after a _frisky_ night of Monopoly. Last night, Yuuri had auctioned his skating career and Viktor bought it with an engagement ring before stealing kisses from his fiance. Late into the night. Yuuri made sure that Viktor took some medicine tablets so that he wouldn’t get sick too.

Oh well…

Cuddled with a lot of warmth, Yuuri grabbed his skates and went outside. He had eight minutes until Viktor’s arrival, and Makkachin wanted to go outside with Yuuri. Bouncing up and down as her co-owner locked the front door and slid down the stairs to the crunchy grass outside. The two jogged across the parking lot and overlooking bridge that separated the apartment complex from the jungle of St. Petersburg. Makkachin running up ahead, bouncing like a puppy. Yuuri jogging from behind, panting with his skates under his arms.

The local ice rink was about to close, but Yuuri got inside just in time. Allowed to skate for about ten minutes before closing. Yuuri gave his sincerest thanks before letting Makkachin in. Watching her lounge near the rink while Yuuri was in the back, slipping off his usual shoes for a pair of skates. The same skates that won him the gold inside Viktor’s heart, the same skates that Viktor tied a few years ago during a competition in Russia, and the same skates that Yuuri to sixth place during a past GPF. Allowing him to meet his future-fiance, future-coach, then-idol.

But now, these skates served a different purpose. To get Yuuri healthy, allowing his mind to wander so that he could feel brand new inside. Of course, skating won’t run his illness to the ground, but it was a good break from reality.

Walking to the edge of the rink, Yuuri turned on a song to keep him occupied before marking his skates down onto history.

* * *

  _I used to believe_ _  
_ _We were burning on the edge of something beautiful_   
Something beautiful

* * *

 

For his entire life, Yuuri was always someone that strove to someday take the stage by Viktor’s side. Always skating behind the man, but never next to him or in front. Forever following, because the man was a dream that Yuuri could only chase after. Trying to catch up, but slipping up when he got too close.

During this made-up skating routine, Yuuri clapped his hands together before sinking into a familiar step sequence from his _Eros_ routine.

* * *

  _Selling a dream_ _  
_ _Smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracle_   
On a miracle

* * *

 

It only took twenty seconds for Viktor to fall in smitten with the lovely Japanese skater in his arms. The drunken Yuuri that tangoed Viktor to the edge of reality, but to the happiest moment in his life. And when Yuuri shattered the dance floor with the hip-hop from his _Detroit days,_ Viktor found himself a worthy competitor. Someone that he wanted to see more of, someone that he wanted to smile to. For the rest of his days.

* * *

  _Say, go through the darkest of days_ _  
_ _Heaven's a heartbreak away_   
Never let you go, never let me down

* * *

 

The arguments, the cold shoulders, the sudden fall between their eyes when they refused to glance at each other during the roughest part of their relationship. The GPF in Spain, the lowest point that Viktor and Yuuri had experienced after a year of knowing each other.

Viktor marked the end of Yuuri’s darkest days. Just a heartbreak away when Viktor cried for the first time in years. Scared, clammy, suddenly like a child when he grabbed onto the hem of Yuuri’s shirt in their hotel suite.

Yuuri remembered those days, incorporating the emotions into his made-up routine. A tango meant for two, but there was just one participant, and the partner had gone away.

* * *

  _Oh, it's been a hell of a ride_ _  
_ _Driving the edge of a knife_   
Never let you go, never let me down

* * *

 

The edge of Yuuri’s skates illustrated the ups and downs of his and Viktor’s relationship. The petty arguments in between, the long silences across the dinner table, and the cold beds. Even though the other was sleeping on the other side, just a blank space between them. But then, there were the ups. The laughs that echoed all throughout the night, the hugs and cuddles that shone a smile in the darkest of days, and there was talking. Small talk, big talk, all sorts of talks crept from their lips. Both energizing the other after a long, long day.

During his routine, Yuuri swished his hips before widening his stance for the _Spread Eagle._ Following the rhythm of the song on his phone, following the reflection beneath his skates.

* * *

  _Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_ _  
_ _I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_ _  
_ _Let me love you_   
Let me love you

* * *

 

Before Yuuri got to test out his fiance’s signature move, he felt a hand grasp his own. Turning his head, Yuuri met the teal eyes of his love and Viktor lifted him into the air. Carrying Yuuri in his arms before setting the man down, circling around on his own skates before docking near the edge of the rink.

“Looks you like beat me to the date,” Viktor sighed. “What gave it away?”

Yuuri scratched his cheek. “I don’t know. I remember hearing that someone wanted to take me to an ice rink. Had to put the two and two together.”

“Don’t worry about it. I reserved the rink for the rest of the afternoon. Shall we?”

Viktor extended his hand, tilting his head to the side. Letting his bangs slip past his eyes, so that Yuuri could the green and blue that drew him close for a tender embrace.


	3. While You Were Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri strikes up a conversation at 1 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I begin these chapters with sleep, beds, or waking up because I'm usually in my bed when I'm typing these.
> 
> :D

“Viktor, are you awake?”

Yuuri’s voice barely rose above a whisper.  _ One a.m. _ illuminated across his phone’s screen when he checked. Thick blankets covering up to his chest, leaving him partially exposed during the cold night. Breathing steadily, Yuuri rolled over and brushed the wispy bangs away from Viktor’s eyes. The other man rolled over, hugging Yuuri’s legs with his own before opening his eyes. Like a shooting star, but Yuuri didn’t have to make a wish because his wish had already come true.

Viktor nuzzled closer to his fiance.  _ “Hmm?” _

Yuuri stuffed a pillow in between them, a soft cushion to whisper secrets through. Like a chip in the wall, where two lovers could meet. Whispering and hearing the other’s voice when they couldn’t see each other. But in this case, Yuuri wanted a pillow so that he wouldn’t have to see Viktor’s face. Or at least, Viktor won’t see a hint of his fiance’s blush, shining the man’s face like it was a growing flame.

Yuuri whistled between his teeth. “If you were a power ranger, what color would you be?”

Viktor scratched underneath his chin.  _ “Why?” _

“No particular reason.” Yuuri heard Viktor’s raspy laugh, felt his fiance’s hand dig underneath the pillow barrier. Now holding Yuuri’s hand and rubbing the back with a thumb.

“I want to be the green ranger.”

“Really?” Yuuri could see that. The green ranger was usually the goofy one, the comical individual in the team. Viktor was pretty funny when he wanted to be, but the Russian seemed more like a leader to Yuuri. Someone that you could trust, someone that would lead a team to victory against aliens, rogue ninjas, or corrupted dinosaurs.

_ “What color would you be?” _ Viktor whispered.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri shrugged, even though Viktor wouldn’t see it. “I like the color blue, but I like the color pink too.”

“You’ll make a cute pink ranger.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “But if you mix blue and pink together, you get a variant of purple. Purple suits you too.”

“I think purple suits you more,” Yuuri said, resting Viktor’s hand over his chest. Viktor felt his fiance’s heartbeat. A gentle nudge and rhythm that Viktor’s own heart copied, and he and Yuuri laid in silence. Not missing a beat from the other, enjoying the serenity of a peaceful night.

Viktor broke the silence first, clearing his throat. “They say that soulmates have the same heartbeat.”

“Who’s  _ ‘they’  _ and why does it matter?”

“Because everyone has a unique heartbeat, just like how everyone has a unique face.” Viktor closed his eyes, sinking lower into his pillow. “I had a dream.” He squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “That we were lovers, but we could only show our love in private. I wanted to hold your hand, but I could only do it when we were alone.”

Yuuri’s eyes flickered to Viktor’s direction. He couldn’t see his fiance, but the  _ hurt  _ in the man’s voice didn’t go unnoticed.

“What happened next?”

“We were escaping from this facility.” Viktor struggled with his own words. “I was holding onto your hand, and I accidentally let go.” Viktor’s voice grew hoarse. “You...You sacrificed yourself so that I could live a happy life.”

Yuuri squeezed his engagement ring. _ “What did I do?” _

“I stepped on a pressure-mine. You nudged your foot against mine until I was free. You told me to run, so I ran. You told me not to look back, but I couldn’t when I heard the explosion.”

_ “It was just a bad dream,” _ Yuuri mumbled. “None of it was real.”

_ “I know.” _ Viktor sniffed. Yuuri peeled back the pillow wall, heartbroken when tears streamed down Viktor’s face. Soaking his side of the bed, lips quivering. Throat constricted and Viktor tried so hard to speak again. He almost couldn’t do it.  _ “I thought you died, but then I saw you again. You hated me. You told me that you hated me ever since my hand slipped out from yours.” _

“And then I woke you up?”

Viktor nodded. Bridging the empty space in between them, Yuuri held Viktor against himself. Doodling shapes and words across his fiance’s back while Viktor buried his face onto the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder. Tightening his arms around his fiance, never wanting to let go. Because if he slipped away, Yuuri would grow to resent him.

That would never happen in real life, but Viktor was afraid. He felt the  _ pain  _ erupting over his heart when dream!Yuuri looked at him with such disdain. Sharp eyes, dull in color as words tore into Viktor, like a knife.

“Viktor.” Yuuri loosened the embrace. “If I ever  _ went away  _ and came back, I wouldn’t hate you for leaving me. I would be happy just to see you smile and live the life that you want. So please, you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Yuuri never found out what triggered the nightmare for Viktor, but he was glad to know that his fiance felt comfortable enough to share it. Nightmares were scary things, manifested from the inner fears and demons that nobody wanted to admit to themselves. Yuuri had walked that lonely road before, and he wasn’t surprised that Viktor had his own demons too. They were a part of what made them... _ them. _

_ “I love you.” _

One of them snuggled closer to the other.


	4. Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor goes on an adventure with WebMD.

Sneezes weren’t something to worry about, in Viktor’s book. In all honesty, sneezes were kind of cute.

Yakov had the loud, commanding sneezes that made other sneezes tremble in fear. Lilia had the dainty ones, carefully hidden as silent gasps or coughs. Georgi had the kind sneezes that you would think  _ were  _ exaggerated, but that was the man’s sneeze and he couldn’t change it. Mila had the hearty, stick-to-your-memories sneezes. Unique to her, and she was proud of it. Yurio had the sloppy sneezes. Not just in sound, but in appearance. The youth often carried tissues in case  _ Aisle Nose  _ had a spill. And last but not least, Yuuri’s sneezes reminded Viktor of Makkachin when she was a little puppy.

High pitched, squeaky, and the sort of sneeze that you would “Aww” at. So when Yuuri first got sick, it took a lot of self-restraint on Viktor’s part. Trying not to “Aww” or pinch his fiance’s cheeks while Yuuri hurried for a tissue, tooting his horn before retreating under a blanket so that Viktor wouldn’t get sick. Went on like that for a few days. Allergy pills taken in between while Viktor fixed up some soup to clear Yuuri’s sinuses.

After Day Four, Viktor grew concerned. Yuuri wasn’t getting better, more confined to under a blanket. Snoozing for much of the day. The gentle rise and fall of his chest whenever Viktor popped in, making sure that his fiance was still breathing more he had to go. After some research and snuggling Makkachin for support, Viktor whipped out his phone and began the diagnosis. Burrowing his face deeper into Makkachin’s fur as he started answering the questions for WebMD.

Yuuri was a male,  _ the last time Viktor checked.  _ Yuuri was between the age of eighteen and twenty-four, but that set Viktor’s teeth on edge. Would being on the higher end of the range make things worse? Viktor switched back and forth if he should select that option or one of the younger age-ranges. Yuuri already had a young face, best not to insult his fiance’s adulthood. So, Viktor crossed his fingers and went into the diagnosis. Clicking on a male avatar and searching through the available symptoms listed.

He checked the nose first. After all, most of Yuuri’s illness centralized from there. Viktor took a deep breath, snuggling Makkachin closer to him. Was Yuuri losing his sense of smell? Viktor would imagine so since half of the time, there was a tissue shoved up his  nose. Difficulty breathing? Viktor would assume so as well, biting the tip of his tongue when he selected the options. A thorough eye tracking down the possible conditions on the right. Episodes of not breathing during sleep…?

Viktor kicked himself off the sofa so quickly that Makkachin yelped. Viktor mumbled a hasty apology as he dashed to the bedroom, peeking his eyes through the crack in the door. Watching the rise and fall of his fiance’s chest. Hard to tell since Yuuri mounted a load of fluffy, thick blankets across his torso. Viktor had to come closer. Tiptoeing across the wooden floor, coming close enough where Viktor could hold his finger below Yuuri’s nose and feel the man’s inhales and exhales. Tickling the edge of his index-finger. Yuuri was still breathing but what if, he wasn’t breathing before? Viktor trotted back to the sofa and grabbed his phone.

Nasal congestion?  _ A  big, fat checkmark. _ Noisy breathing?  _ Definitely. _ Pain or discomfort? Yuuri had headaches, but he never felt discomforted by his nose. Viktor couldn’t select that one.

After toying around with WebMD for fifteen minutes, Viktor was about to call the doctor. His fiance  _ possibly  _ had a brain aneurysm and Yuuri could  _ die  _ if it ruptured! Viktor was  _ this  _ close to calling for a hospital, but he needed to talk to Yuuri’s sister, Mari. Learn more about his fiance’s medical condition and so that Mari could calm him down. Mari was a bit irritable when she picked up the call, but she heard the utter fear in Viktor’s tone.

_ “Hey, Nikiforov. What’s up?” _

“Yuuri’s been sick.  _ Really  _ sick for a few days now.” Viktor’s heart skipped a beat.  _ “Has this happened before?” _

_ “Yuuri was always a sickly kid.”  _ The nonchalant response did wonders for Viktor’s imagination.  _ “Whenever he’s under a lot of stress, his health drops.” _

“Could it be from the wedding?”

_ “Probably. Look, there’s nothing you can do about it, except easing the stress off from his mind. Do small things, do childish things, do cute things, but at least do something. Because sitting around and waiting for him to recover on his own is going to take a long time, and Yuuri needs all his of strength for the next few weeks.” _

Viktor gulped.

_ “Yuuri isn’t...bothering you, is he?” _

“What makes you think that?”

_ “Most people typically wouldn’t want to hang around with someone like him. I’ve heard things in the past.” _

“I’m not like most people,” Viktor reassured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all are OtaYuri fans, I have a fic coming soon for y'all. Either this week or next week. I'll keep you updated in the end notes.


	5. Songfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor scribbles down some lyrics to sing to Yuuri. It's a lot harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t have to sing the songs if you don’t want, but recite it like a poem and you’ll have an idea of what “beat” Viktor was going for. I will probably never do a chapter like this again because I don’t rap/sing.

_ Today’s the day. _ __  
_ I’m getting married. _ __  
_ No, it’s not just a fantasy or a part of my imaginary _ __  
_ Love. _ __  
_ Love is the part of a song that I don’t understand. _ __  
_ A whole new tune without a plan. _ _  
_ __ But I. Don’t. Care.

_ I could live a mile, without you a while. _ __  
_ I could sing a song ‘cause we belong. _ __  
_ I could chase a dream because you’re all I see. _ _  
_ __ Nothing’s wrong with me.

* * *

 

Viktor stared down at the lyrics in front of him. There was a reason why he didn’t go into the music industry. The Russian balanced a mechanical pencil over his nose, drumming his fingers along his work desk while a guitar sat across his lap, waiting to be played but Viktor didn’t know how to play the instrument. He bought the acoustic at a garage sale for  _ $9.99,  _ with tax! But other than the mock-lyrics and the lifeless instrument in front of him, Viktor was no musician and he could chisel with his imagination for hours but come to the same conclusion. He was never going to sing Yuuri a song,  _ an original one at least. _

Simple as that.

Viktor scratched his head. Who knew that an original song would be so hard, and Viktor was just working on the words! No background, a very generalized beat in his mind, and he had ten minutes before the chicken in the oven burned. Was this what a deadline felt like? Having to get a new single ready before you and your spouse’s dinner burned?

Viktor flipped to a fresh page and started writing.

* * *

 

_ I love you more than a fire. _ __  
_ Burning through, my heart’s at ease. _ __  
_ You could show me all these stories. _ _  
_ __ I’ll be sitting on my knees.

_ They say I’m crazy, a fool to comprehend. _ __  
_ That something is just beyond my reach. _ __  
_ Well, I can’t tell when I’ll understand. _ _  
_ __ But I’m here for you, if you need.

* * *

 

Viktor twitched his eyebrows. Kudos to the songwriters who busted out words like it was their thing. Because in reality, it was there thing and Viktor only had a sliver of a taste. Making an utter fool of himself as he flipped to another clean page. Smoothing out his new canvas and thinking. Thinking hard of what he wanted to write.

Love was too complex. Too complicated to form with words. No, Viktor needed to step back. Write something that expressed everything that he enjoyed about Yuuri without using the word “love” or making the song sound so...Viktor sought to Taylor Swift for inspiration but if her words were fogging Viktor’s head, it was better to do a rap than a song. Except, Viktor was about as fresh with a rap as a nearly middle-aged man could get. But raps were like poems, with a steady beat. He got this in the bag.

Right?

* * *

 

_ He gets it on. Life’s rolled by the die. _ __  
_ He’s a spicy kinda chap, suave wings for the fly. _ __  
_ He likes skating and movies, he contemplates hugs. _ _  
_ __ When he starts dancing, you bring out the pugs.

_ Sometimes I look at him, and I look at his eyes. _ __  
_ I notice the way he thinks about kisses with a smile. _ __  
_ Lips curved, he can’t disguise. _ __  
_ Why’s it so hard for him to decide _ _  
_ __ should I marry him or live a life, behind a lie?

_ He talks about me and “Hiya”. _ __  
_ I should’ve known ended with “Biya”, _ __  
_ But it doesn’t really rhyme with all the beats I had in store for time.. _ __  
_ I gotta start slow, start back on our first date. _ _  
_ __ Where he met my Makkachin and soon it was fate.

_ Because we talked for hours and hours ‘bout the sweet and the sour, _ __  
_ And he told me, “I’m okay.” _ __  
_ We could talk for hours and hours ‘bout the sweet and sour, _ _  
_ __ And I’ll say, “Do you wanna play?”

_ He hates Yurio. _ __  
_ He’s afraid, to and fro. _ __  
_ He’s wondering if he’s okay. _ __  
_ He hates Yurio. _ __  
_ He’s afraid, to and fro. _ _  
_ __ I’m afraid Katsuki’s not-okay.

_ He has me begging on my knees, _ _  
_ _ saying “thanks”, saying “please” _

* * *

 

Not a bad start, but the rap was going to derail to a random, not-safe-for-work territory. And Viktor had some sense in this fanfic, so he saved the rap for later. Titling the work:  _ A Spicy Kinda Figure Skater. By The Viktor. _

Yes, Viktor made himself a band name. Not just because the author went onto a song lyrics generator and filled in blank spaces to make a song and was actually pleasantly surprised by what he found. And if someone sang the song through this special  [ underlined link ](http://www.song-lyrics-generator.org.uk/yc2s95w/spicy-kinda-figure-skater.html) , it meant that five minutes of laughing were  _ not  _ in vain.

But other than a few funny things, Viktor didn’t have a song for dear Yuuri. Back to square one… Eventually, Viktor left Yuuri a scrap of paper underneath his pillow and later that night, when Yuuri was about to sleep, he pulled the crumpled sheet out and smoothed it. Reading the words with the torchlight on his phone.

* * *

 

_ You are my home _ _  
_ _ When I’m alone _

_ Just you _ __  
_ Just me _ _  
_ __ We’re inseparable

_ You held me tight _ _  
_ _ Throughout the night _

_ In rain _ __  
_ In shine _ _  
_ __ I’ll be alright

_ It’s our day _ _  
_ _ Doves flew away _

_ No tears _ __  
_ No fears _ _  
_ __ No more to say

_ I forgot the rest of the words... _

* * *

 

Yuuri pressed the paper over his lips, hiding the curve of his smile.

“Did you write this for me?”

Viktor turned over in his sleep.  _ “I’m not good with words.” _

Yuuri cuddled closer, and Viktor began to perk up.

“Could we sing this together?”

Viktor drummed his fingers over the blanket.  _ “I’ll love to.” _


	6. This is How I Show My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The subtle, but different ways that Viktor and Yuuri express their feelings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a wedding? Yes! The last chapter in this fic will be the wedding, but that's 60-something chapters into the future. We're at the tip of the iceberg, folks. You have to get through all the cute stuff before the final scene.

On the way back from the local rink, Yuuri told Viktor to go ahead of him. He had some business to take care of, but Viktor asked if his love needed any help. Yuuri shook his head, whispering that he had a surprise and Viktor couldn’t know it yet.

The simple exchange was enough to persuade Viktor, but the Nikiforov didn’t turn his back on Yuuri until the two were three blocks away, and Viktor had to cross a very bridge to make it back to their apartment complex. Yuuri smiled to himself when he saw his fiance’s fluttering fingertips, waving before disappearing into the traffic. And if Yuuri could, he would’ve stayed where he was. Basking in the moment, but he had business to take care of, and it was best not to keep Viktor waiting.

With his sports bag slung over his shoulder, Yuuri blew his nose into his handkerchief before he entered the local florist shop. Browsing past the spicy herbs and blooms that made him sneeze, but he admired the colors all around him. Baby blues tickling down an ivy green, tiny shrubs sprouting from pots with a tangy flavor, and there were a few golden petals peeking out. Here and there as Yuuri dug deeper into the flowery jungle. Peeling off his jacket and gloves when it got too warm, and he brushed up on his Russian. Reading names out loud and picturing Viktor’s reactions in his mind.

Viktor always perked up when Yuuri slipped into Russian, even if it was just for a word or two. Like how Yuuri always flinched when a slip of Japanese crept off from Viktor’s tongue, and the older male would tease Yuuri with as much Japanese as he could before he ran out of words to say. With English as their “bridge”, it was a rare treat to hear something from their own native tongue, but Yuuri wanted to take it up a notch. Present a language that didn’t need words, but still conveyed all the same meanings.  _ Flowers. _

Yellow daffodils were bundled into a bouquet, laced in between were Gillyflowers. The strong fragrance irritated Yuuri’s nose, but it was a pleasant smell. Spicy, kind of tangy, but gentle enough where you could find the sweet notes in the fragrance. And because the bouquet felt short without them, Yuuri also purchased some Jasmine blooms. Asked the florist if she could help him with his Russian and by the time Yuuri left, it was already nightfall. A sharp contrast to the sunset that ruffled his hair when he went into the flower shop, what felt like moments before.

Bouquet cradled in his sports bag, Yuuri hurried home. Fast enough where Viktor wouldn’t have to worry, but slow enough so that he could catch his breath. Find his support next to railings and walls before he climbed up a few flight of stairs to reach his and Viktor’s home. Before he could even jingle his keys, Yuuri heard Makkachin scratch at the door. Whining from the other side, wondering where her Yuuri was. When Yuuri opened the door, the poodle leapt up. Poking her front paws against Yuuri’s stomach, tail wagging back and forth and Yuuri kissed her nose and scratched behind her ear.

_ “Tey khochesh' yest'?”  _

Visible drool ran down Makkachin’s chin. Setting his sports bag aside, Yuuri poured some food into Makkachin’s food bowl before the poodle attacked. Devouring everything with a single lick of her tongue, and Yuuri mumbled that the poodle needed to savor her food. But in the end, Yuuri gave Makkachin a belly rub before stepping into the kitchen Watching as Viktor stirred a pot of soup, bulging onions and beets floating on top of the broth. The Russian wore his favorite apron,  _ “Hold Me Closer, Cookie”,  _ before he glanced over his shoulder.

A slow wink. Or, it could’ve been a blink that Viktor wasn’t prepared for.

But the silence between them and the gentle lull of it all was enough, where Yuuri could drop his guard. He didn’t pull out the bouquet yet. Not when Viktor whispered something that Yuuri almost ignored.

_ “I love you.” _

Three words, three  _ simple  _ words with more weight than they could bear. Yuuri thought that he imagined it, but he saw how serious Viktor was. Even though the man was simply stirring around a pot of soup with a ladle, merely glancing at Yuuri from the corner of his eye. Did he want Yuuri to say it back? Yuuri didn’t know where to begin, so he pulled out the bouquet and presented it to his fiance. Viktor had one of those rare smiles-- _ the kind that you would only see if he had his guard down.  _ Viktor whispered his thanks.

Silence fell on them both again. Yuuri wasn’t sure of what he should do next. Perhaps, say something because Viktor had said something first. But in the end, was there anything that Yuuri could say? After all, Viktor had heard everything that he needed to hear as soon as Yuuri came through the front door before feeding Makkachin. To hear just a tiny bit of Russian creep from his fiance’s lips was enough for Viktor, even if the words weren’t directed to him. Just hearing the slight lilt and the care in Yuuri’s tone gave Viktor a spurt of joy. A joy that he couldn’t describe.

Viktor opened his arms. Yuuri nuzzled in for the hug. Helped out with dinner that night, and the two ate in mutual silence. Caressing each other’s hand, fingers interlocked at the middle of the table. Basking in the peace of everything. If it was just a glance from the other, a hint of a smile that meant something a little more, a comforting hold, a subtle squeeze, and a span of a lifetime between their fingertips.

“I love--”

_ “I know.”  _ Viktor caressed the back of Yuuri’s hand with his thumb. “Don’t force yourself to say it if you don’t want to. I already know how you feel.” Viktor returned a wink.

Yuuri leaned across the table.

“I  _ enjoy  _ the soup.” A hint of his warm breath brushed the side of Viktor’s cheek.

Almost like a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm getting better at typing fluff, or if I'm channeling my own insecurities into this thing.


	7. Nostalgia and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Viktor was a young man, he was taught to be nice to angels.

When Viktor was a young man, he was taught to be nice to angels. Because angels didn’t have a physical form of their own, they often projected their awe and love through the faces and actions of others. By the by, Viktor learned to be grateful for others. Because he didn’t need to see an angel to know that they existed. He didn’t need to hear one’s voice to know that they were listening to him. He didn’t need to feel their touch to know that they were nearby. But as a young man with his eyes darting past the illusions spawned around him, he wondered if there was an angel that wanted to see him.

What fun would that be! To spend a morning, noon, afternoon, and night with a celestial being that embodied the good buried in every Human heart. Viktor half-wondered if the angel would want to talk to him. Would they know everything about him, or would they be curious to know about the Human Condition?

When Viktor became a man, he forgot about angels. He slowly forgot that they existed all around him, secluded to his own hobbies and with what he needed to get done. And at that moment, Viktor realized how it felt to be a fallen angel. Forced to play a smile when you wanted to frown. Doing what you had to do, than what you wanted to do. Going around life on fallen wings, wondering if you would touch the sky again. One day.

But when you had the lowest hope for yourself, an angel found a way to make you hopeful again.

* * *

 

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Yuuri twirled his fork in the air. Bits of chicken wafting in the air, attracting Makkachin’s nose. The poodle pawed at Yuuri’s legs, but the man had to reject the poodle. Saying that she couldn’t have the chicken, but it didn’t stop Makkachin before she lost interest and chewed on one of her favorite shoes.

Viktor’s eyes followed Makkachin. “I asked for a commemorative photo, and you walked out on me.”

“I didn’t reject you right away!”

“And I got my photo in the end~” Viktor pulled out his phone. Yuuri’s jaw dropped. Viktor  _ indeed  _ got his picture. A picture of Yuuri walking out from the airport, luggage wheeled by his side. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was happy for his fiance or slightly disturbed. But considering everything that they had been through, perhaps it was for the best.

“I don’t mean at the airport, but during the GPF Banquet.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?”

“I was intoxicated. I didn’t even remember that we talked, or danced, or that I even seduced you!” Yuuri had his merry laugh before browsing through his salad.

“There was something about your drool, and your jazzy feet that won me over~”

Yuuri nudged Viktor’s foot with his own, under the table. “This is embarrassing.”

“You were my  _ angel,  _ Yuuri.” And Viktor meant every word. “At the banquet, you were the life of the party. Made a stuffy celebration feel more loose.”

_ “I pole-danced with Chris right below me…” _ Yuuri’s voice trailed off, hiding his face into his hands. Only peeking his eyes in between his fingers when Viktor thought  _ fondly  _ of the memory.

“Where did you learn that?”

Yuuri didn’t bat an eyelash. “Detroit.”

“With Phichit?”

_ “What happens in Detroit stays in Detroit.” _

Viktor backed off, giving his fiance a well-deserved space before pressing the manner further.

“You don’t have to feel ashamed about it.”

“It’s a memory that I’m glad that I forgot,” Yuuri admitted. “Um, so what was our first meeting like?”

Viktor tilted his head to the side, smiling at a distant memory. “You came to me like a hurricane. Out of the blue and I didn’t expect it.”

* * *

* * *

 

_ A few years ago _

_ “You’re Nikiforov,”  _ Yuuri drawled, swishing a glass of champagne. Back and forth below his lips when he approached a stoic Viktor. The Russian skater glanced over his shoulder at the bumbling drunk that shuffled ever closer to him. An awful tie, disheveled clothing, and a face that was brighter than Chris’... _ under clothes. _ Should he humor the drunk or cast him away? Viktor wasn’t sure.

The drunk poked at his shoulder with a persistent finger.

_ “Are you Vincent Nikiforov or not?” _

“I know a Vincent, but I’m not a Vincent,” Viktor replied back.

_ “If you know a Nikiforov, tell him that I want to see him.” _

“For what occasion?” Viktor figured that Yakov was nearby, but he couldn’t see the elderly coach anywhere. 

_ “I just...I want to tell…”  _ Yuuri struggled with his own words.  _ ‘I want to give my idol my thanks. For everything, that I’m sorry I let him down.”  _ Yuuri bowed his head and shuffled away. Viktor watched the drunken man from afar, wondering how things would’ve went if he had told Yuuri what the man wanted to hear. But at the time, Viktor was just a man that had forgot about angels.

But when he heard the utter  _ defeat  _ in Yuuri’s voice, Viktor knew that he couldn’t wait for his own angel when he could be someone else’s.


	8. You're My Only One [physical]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eyes, lips, and hands that Yuuri and Viktor would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter for today! I'm planning a cute YouTube!AU for Viktuuri, where all the Asians create a boyband and Viktor enters a live stream to meet 'em. And on the way, perhaps he found a cutie that he'll never forget.

Yuuri was…

Eyes:  _ They were the kind of eyes that you wouldn’t see on anyone else. Reminding of Viktor of sweet cinnamon when he saw his face reflected in them. Two eyes hidden behind a soft blue frame, bulky glass-lens bridged between Yuuri’s eyes and Viktor’s own. A soft gaze matched Viktor’s own before they closed, exposing a sense of vulnerability. Something you would only see between close friends and partners. It was that little gesture that told Viktor to slow down, to cherish the moment while it was still here. To not taint it with the burning desire inside of him, but to be gentle and kind. Like how the gaze was to him when his eyes met it in a hot spring, not so long ago. But even in this fraction of time, where a second was minutes apart, Viktor closed his own eyes. A mere blanket of darkness, but he saw all the light that he needed. _

Lips:  _ It was a simple peck on Yuuri’s part. The slight curve of his mouth, perhaps a smile was trying to shine through. A little difficult when Viktor’s lips touched his, but Yuuri managed somehow. Feeling the divots and lines across the flesh. A sharper tilt motivated Viktor to dig a little deeper. Closing the tiny gaps between. Viktor’s warm breath brushing against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri cracked a laugh, breaking a few centimeters between him and Viktor so that he could breathe again. The ticking sound brushed off of Yuuri’s tongue like sweet candy and Viktor laughed too. Hiding his own lips, hiding the tiny curve of a smile. Wiped back the stagnant drool that innocently slipped from Yuuri’s lips, and the Japanese man froze. Mumbling that he and Viktor shouldn’t be doing this, because Yakov would have Viktor’s head if he was sick too. _

Hands:  _ Etched across the palms were jagged lines and tiny valleys that Yuuri usually hid in his pockets or under black gloves. But here, right now, Viktor caressed every little bump. Running a thumb over Yuuri’s prominent knuckles before slipping his fingers between the nooks of Yuuri’s own. The tremor in Yuuri’s grip before his fingers touched the back of Viktor’s hand. Locked and secure before Viktor bumped his forehead against Yuuri’s. Comforting his fiance with a protective grip, whispering how it was impossible for him to get sick. Because when Yuuri was around, Viktor could overcome almost anything. _

* * *

Viktor was…

Eyes:  _ Yuuri had seen these eyes for as long as he could remember. Ever since he first encountered Viktor on television, as the latter skated wonderfully to a Eros-esque piece in Hungary. Stern eyes that suddenly felt so light and gentle with a simple twist of a facial expression. Eyelashes so close that they could flutter and brush against the frame of Yuuri’s glasses. Obvious tinges of purple hid under Viktor’s eyes, lack of sleep because he spent every night. Trying to find something that and Yuuri could do, to distract themselves from an upcoming marriage that would seal their fate. Viktor wanted Yuuri to be comfortable, but how could Yuuri be comfortable if his lover couldn’t look straight. Up close like this, Yuuri coaxed Viktor to close his eyes. The Russian managed a slow blink before resting, and Yuuri watched his reflection disappear in Viktor’s eyes. _

Lips:  _ Chapped and rough, but Viktor was too tired to notice. Leaning in clumsily for another kiss. Landed on Yuuri’s cheek and the Russian nuzzled like a puppy. Stealing kisses and rubs before easing into sleep, and Yuuri kept a smile to himself when he rocked Viktor in his arms. Scooting the male’s head down and Yuuri stuffed a pillow under his arms. Cradling Viktor while he slept, and Yuuri heard the slight sigh that escaped from his fiance’s lips. Not a worrisome sigh but a happy one. A sigh that meant you had nothing to fear, and Yuuri leaned in close. Hearing it again before he rubbed Vaseline across Viktor’s lips. Brushing a pinkie over the cracks and bumps, leaned down to kiss for good luck. A smile lifted Viktor’s complexion, and he didn’t look so tired anymore. _

Hands:  _ If hands could tell you someone’s story, then Yuuri would already know Viktor’s story. At any and every chance, Viktor liked to hold Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri felt the scars lined across the palms because of previous accidents. The crookedness of the fingers because of a bad fall and slow recovery. The mountainous bruises that peaked across Viktor’s knuckles, and the torn fingernails constructed by a mouth full of teeth. Yuuri felt Viktor’s past insecurities, fears, and agony. Just a brush of the surface, but scars rarely faded. Even when they healed. So Yuuri kept his fingers laced between Viktor’s. If he could, Yuuri would love to erase the pain, but all he could do was hold onto Viktor’s hand and never let go. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to awkwardly hold my hands so that I could describe Yuuri and Viktor's hands. Made this feel more...intimate than I though it would be.
> 
> ...
> 
> The next chapter will show the emotional aspects of what they both can't forget about the other.


	9. You're My Only One [emotional]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotional aspects that draw Yuuri and Viktor together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my writing-style for this chapter so that I wouldn't be bored. A firm believer that if you keep doing the same things, you're not going to be satisfied with your work.

**Affectionate** **  
** Viktor was one of the few people in the world who would give his lover a shoe, just so that Yuuri could squish a spider  _ for  _ him. In an odd way, it was Viktor’s way of saying,  _ “You can do anything, baby!”  _ To Yuuri, he simply encouraged the spider onto the shoe before flicking it out the window. Earning himself praise from Viktor before an ungodly, multi-legged creature wandered into their apartment space.  _ Again. _

**Ambitious** **  
** Yuuri knew exactly what he wanted in life. Have a decent skating career, surprise himself more often than not, refrain from crying too much, and find love one day. Yuuri’s skating career propelled into motion ever since he bumped into Viktor during a former GPF Banquet. He always wondered why Viktor was so-drawn into him  _ until  _ he found some “incriminating” photos on Phichit’s phone. It wasn’t easy keeping his eyes normal after Viktor mentioned to all their friends that he and Yuuri were engaged. About to get married soon, and that leads to the last point on Yuuri’s ambitious list. He found love, and he sees that love every day. When he wakes up.

**Anxious** **  
** When Yuuri was nervous about something, he had a peculiar way of showing it. He didn’t bite his nails, like Viktor. He didn’t spout Shakespearean lines, like Georgi. Running into people in the restroom, kicking down their stall door, and screaming in their face wasn’t Yuuri’s forte, but Yurio recommended that the gesture did wonders for high blood-pressure. Nor, was he jokester like dear Mila. When Yuuri felt uncomfortable because of his worrying, he jotted the burdens down into a journal. That way, he didn’t have to carry the worries anymore.

**Charismatic** **  
** Viktor had an almost  _ unearthly  _ ability. Ever since he was a young boy, people were easily-drawn to him. Leaning in close to hear him better, or to admire him from afar. Somehow and someway, it was easy for people to trust in him. Believe in him. All his life, Viktor wasn’t comfortable with the characteristic until an intoxicated, Asian man stumbled upon him during a GPF Banquet. Asking Viktor if he wanted to dance.

**Courageous** **  
** Not all heroes wear capes or fight crime. Some of the biggest heroes in our lives are the people who stand up for those who couldn’t protect themselves. When fans grew jealous of Viktor and Yuuri’s budding relationship, Viktor entered the  _ fire  _ and smoldered the flames so that his love could tread across the scene. When news reporters crafted edgy titles and tried to wiggle out information from Yuuri, Viktor always stepped in. Telling the press to keep their distance. That if someone say “no”, you should honor that. Time and time again, Yuuri wondered why Viktor was doing all of this, or  _ any  _ of this.

_ “I do what I do because I know the consequences, and no one should have to deal with it.” _

**Dependable** **  
** Viktor was the sort of man who would forget to feed Makkachin if someone distracted him. Often forgetting things at home, like his phone or wallet if he didn’t set reminders for himself. And even then, sometimes he forgot to set reminders or he completely passed by the sticky-notes as he headed out the door. So when Viktor got to the train station, about to buy a ticket for himself, he would find his wallet in his back pocket. Scribbled inside was a note:  _ Hey, you forgot your wallet again. --Yuuri _

**Gregarious** **  
** One would think that Viktor was the social-butterfly at a party.  _ Partly true.  _ But when it came to making friends with lasting bonds, Yuuri was more of a social-bunny than he thought. Hopping around to catch-up with a few skating partners from Detroit, taking selfies with Phichit and Chris, helping a chirpy Minami with a song, and crashing at Yuuko and Takeshi’s place when it was all over. Playing with their triplets before Viktor had to drag him back to the Yuutopia Hot Springs. Where there, Yuuri and Minako buzzed over the latest skating routines while Mari questioned as to why Yuuri had a half-naked Viktor as his lockscreen. Viktor mumbled that it was a photoshoot.

**Impulsive** **  
** Makkachin wagged her tail when Viktor ushered her to the airport, preparing to head to Hasetsu to meet “Drunken Fist Katsuki”. Mari blew a ring of smoke as a chirpy Yuuri headed to Hasetsu’s Ice Castle every morning, with a quirky foreigner who dangerously felt like a brother-in-law. Yakov lost more hair when Viktor “apparently” scrubbed his skating career to coach an adorkable skater that landed sixth place at the Grand Prix Final. Yurio kicked an innocent Yuuri down to the ground when the latter was so excited to finally skate on the same ice as his idol. Chris never missed a call from Viktor when the Russian man gushed about how he was the luckiest man on earth. Phichit grew more and more proud every time he saw a selfie from Yuuri, growing bolder as a little more of Viktor showed up on the feed. To the world, Yuuri and Viktor were moving too fast. To Yuuri and Viktor, the entire journey felt like a cliche, but it was a cliche that you couldn’t lookaway from.

**Talkative** **  
** The constant chatter was something that Yuuri had to get used to. Viktor was like a songbird, always chirping when he fluttered around the nest. Making sure that everything was snuggly, imperfect, and just like  _ home  _ when Yuuri moved in. Sometimes, he preened himself. Making himself even more adorable, like a fluffy chicken that was about to run around in a farm. The whole time, chirping about random things that Yuuri eventually understood. For you see, Viktor was a master at talking about nothing. He would start with a tree, end up with broccoli, ease into vegetables, before raving about how onions could be adorable pets if Humans weren’t afraid to cry. The nonsense that spewed from Viktor’s mouth was at times,  _ endearing  _ because Viktor grabbed ahold of something and went with it. Taking Yuuri on the ride, and they talked about a lot of things. Aliens, the apocalypse, apocalyptic aliens, and so. Much. More.

**Upbeat** **  
** To be honest, it was hard to be cheerful and positive when so many things could go wrong. When Viktor slid to a depressive-state, with shackles and chains weighing him down. Forced to put on a smile when he wanted to frown. When Yuuri grew burdened by his own skills because he wasn’t good enough. He let his loved ones down and felt as if he was wasting his life on a talent that wouldn’t blossom. When Viktor realized that people weren’t as forgiving as he originally thought. When Yuuri felt humiliated by his idol, unable to take a picture with Viktor because it would be shameful on the former’s part. When Viktor thought he lost the man that made him  _ truly  _ happy for the first time in years. When Yuuri that he was  _ this  _ close to shattering the person that meant so much to him.

But when it came down to it, Yuuri and Viktor fought their inner demons, learned to communicate efficiently, eventually dropped their guards around each other, and found peace within themselves. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it often took two imperfect things to make a complementary whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have any cute scenes do you want to see, hit me up in the comments below. I'm sorta of running out of prompt-feed for this story. Sort of.


	10. You Are My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of what a misunderstanding could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think a Viktuuri story is ever a true Viktuuri story unless you have a misunderstanding.

Traveling to a foreign country was never easy.

Depending on where you went, you had to have your Visa, green card, or whatever proof of identification that you needed before you could return home. For kicks, Viktor thought about bringing a green monopoly card as a joke before Yuuri semi-slapped him with a passport.

For starters, he never realized how nightmarish an international flight could be until he took a flight back to Japan with Yuuri.

It began a week prior, while Yuuri combed through the apartment space for all his clothes and treats, Viktor lounged against the couch. Keeping up with Netflix while Makkachin snuggled on top of his lap. Viktor glanced over the television, watching as Yuuri darted back and forth. Between rooms, stuffing all sorts of clothes into packed suitcases. Dragging out carry-ons and  _ throwing  _ miscellaneous things into the tight space. Jamming his foot into a bag so that he could zip it all the way before collapsing next to a wall. Panting before trying to get up. Couldn’t do it, so Yuuri remained where he was.

“Don’t push yourself. You’re still sick, remember?”

Viktor could’ve said the whole thing in Japanese, and Yuuri still wouldn’t understand him. Because on autopilot, Yuuri zoomed around the apartment space even faster. From the afternoon to one in the morning, Yuuri was on his toes preparing for a trip back home. And the only time where Yuuri could rest was when Viktor cuddled next to him, hugging the man like he was a body pillow.

Yuuri tried to relax. He had a week before going back to Japan, but there were so many things he needed to do. Pack all his clothes, store his skating gear, exchange his Rus for Yen, brush up on his Japanese, brush up on his Russian-- _ the language, not his fiance-- _ and…

Yuuri’s thought-process trailed off when Viktor worked his fingers around the former’s. Slipping a delicate engagement ring off and setting it aside on the nightstand. Near Yuuri’s glasses. The sharp  _ clink  _ of gold yanked Yuuri from his personal bubble. Just before Viktor pulled off his own ring, placed it right next to Yuuri’s.

_ Are you divorcing me already? _

Yuuri didn’t sleep much that night. Terrified that if he woke up, he wouldn’t see Viktor anymore. That the Russian would be gone, that every little trace and hint would be scrubbed clean. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to hold Viktor’s hand. What if Viktor rejected his touch and said that he was too much of a burden to be around with?  _ Anymore.  _ Crawling out of bed, pale as a sheet, Yuuri continued to work. Pulled his glasses on and saw two rings on the nightstand. Glistening as a pair. Yuuri turned his head. Viktor was still asleep, hugging his pillow. Soft bangs covering the eyes that Yuuri had admired for  _ years. _

Yuuri didn’t slip his ring on.

For the next few days, Yuuri continued to pack. Viktor helped out, but Yuuri was weary with the gesture. As if the Russian wanted to make this fast before leaving Yuuri alone. Yuuri kept his tears at bay. He thought about leaving a note, apologizing for the little grievances that stacked against Viktor. Yuuri thought about confronting Viktor, demanding to know what was happening between them. But whenever Yuuri gathered the courage to do so, his throat constricted and he choked on his own words.

Viktor grew concerned, nudging Yuuri to take a break. Yuuri ignored the gentle comments. All the while, his body slowly wilted away. Just a few hours before the international flight.

He and Viktor were at checking before the man ran off. Ditched Yuuri right before the luggage was sent off. Didn’t say “goodbye” or a “farewell”. In a way, Yuuri was kind of glad that Viktor ditched now. Better than at the church altar, in front of his family, or in front of their friends. It was better this way, but Yuuri’s heart ached.  _ Horribly. _

Wondering why this had to happen between them. Wondering what he could’ve done to preserve his bit of happiness. It was a pain that Yuuri had felt,  _ once before.  _ Years prior, when he was afraid that he held Viktor back from the sport that he cherished so deeply. Was this relationship, this upcoming marriage  _ holding  _ Viktor back?

Yuuri walked aimlessly around the airport after checking-in and going through security. The airport was surprisingly calm. People went their separate ways, going on adventures alone. And finally, Yuuri was just like them. A mere wanderer in a country that he had spent two years in. Well, Yuuri was happy that he was given this opportunity.  _ While  _ it lasted. Clinging to his plane ticket, Yuuri figured it was his turn to venture alone.

Sitting in the waiting area, just five minutes shy of boarding. Lining up when he had to, glancing back and forth between the airport's entrance and the plane that would take him back to Japan. About to board, but he heard his name.

_ “Yuuri!” _

He turned his head. There was Viktor, running. Running like he never had before, chasing after a distant daydream that was real and visceral. A dream no-longer but a real life fantasy. Viktor caught up to the stunned Yuuri, showcasing a smile that Yuuri would only see when they were alone. Wide and toothy, enough where Viktor’s eyes caught onto the smile before he reached his hand out. Slipped between his fingers was a silver chain with Yuuri’s engagement ring at the end.

“You’ve been so busy lately, so I got us matching chains to keep our rings safe.” Viktor loosened his own collar and pulled out a delicate silver necklace. His own engagement ring at the end. Viktor managed a weak chuckle while Yuuri stared. “I meant to be here with you, but I forgot the necklace and I--”

_ “I thought you were going to leave me.”  _ Words rounded out by tears. A sniffling nose. People waited behind Yuuri, wondering if the man was going to board his flight or not.

Viktor’s voice dropped below a whisper. “What made you think that?”

_ “You!”  _ The scream was enough to take Yuuri’s breath away. Realized where he was and stood aside. Letter everyone else pass him.  _ “You pulled our rings off.” _

“We’ve been so busy with the wedding, and I didn’t want our rings to get damaged.” Viktor bowed his head. His bangs tickling the bridge of his nose on the way down. “I’m sorry if my intentions weren’t clear.”

Yuuri sniffed.  _ “I misunderstood something again.” _

“No, I should’ve been clear. I should’ve said something.”

_ “Why are you here?” _

Viktor had only one answer. He embraced his fiance, kept Yuuri close as he slipped the necklace around Yuuri’s neck. Pulled back and watched as the engagement ring situated itself right above Yuuri’s heart.

“When people are in love, they do the things that others can do for themselves.” Viktor held onto Yuuri’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “I know you can go back to Japan on your own, so why not go together?’

* * *

 

Viktor never realized how sick Yuuri was until that moment. He remembered Mari’s words from a while back, of how Yuuri was often sickly as he grew up. Of how most people tended to leave him behind because of that, but Viktor wasn’t like most people.

_ Yuuri, you are my everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to the song[ "You Are My Everything"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yW8E5UVT7bM) because I find it rather fitting


End file.
